Harry Potter and the Two Dark Scars
by DynoKamiya
Summary: CH. 3 UP! Harry Potter was not the only child of Lily and James Potter. He will have to deal with his twin sister, his new girlfriend, and Lord Voldemort. Hopefully his friends and new family can help him through dark times.
1. The Urgent Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any part of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series, and the only thing I own in this fan fiction is the plotline, and whatever new characters I make up. Please enjoy, and remember: If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Thank you, one and all.

Summary: This story takes place after Book 5, as if Half-Blood Prince never existed. I'm warning you now, if you haven't read Book 5, then this story will make just about no sense to you whatsoever. I'm not going to tell you what's in this story, because I want you to find out for yourselves. Oh fine, it should suffice to say this: Harry gets a sibling, a girlfriend (guess who) and other stuff happens too. The main reason I can't say much is because I'm really just thinking up the story as I go along. Nice huh. This is my first ever story, so if it sucks, I apologize.

Harry Potter and the Two Dark Scars

Chapter One: The Urgent Meeting

It was a cold day, so cold in fact that even indoors people wore extra layers. Now, this might not be so strange if it wasn't mid-July. It also wouldn't be so strange if there was at least a reasonable (well, reasonable in the Muggle world anyway) explanation for it, but there was none. Nobody could explain why it was so cold that people couldn't swim at the beach, or get a tan, even though it was July. Well, _almost_ nobody could explain it.

Some men and women in the Wizarding world had their own theory. It was pretty obvious that the weather was the work of magic, but not even most Wizards and Witches could even guess as to the cause. But there are always those who can see into things better than others.

And Albus Dumbledore is one of those men.

It was not like the old man to call an urgent meeting at the very last second, so abruptly as to interrupt Remus Lupin on the very day when he was expecting to transform into his lycanthrope form as all werewolves do on the night of the full moon, but Dumbledore had his reasons. And, somehow unsurprisingly, the weather was _not_ his main reason, even though it was the main topic everywhere else.

He waited in the dining room of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, which was now temporarily devoid of an owner, as Sirius Black, last of the Blacks, vanished behind a dark veil just a few months ago in a desperate bid by the Dark Lord Voldemort to obtain a very important prophecy concerning himself and The Boy Who Lived. At least he didn't get it, since it was destroyed in the ensuing battle. But, also not surprising, the prophecy, the battle, and the Boy Who Lived were in fact Dumbledore's main reasons for calling for this very urgent meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

In the dining room were a few things of notice: a large stone basin sat near Dumbledore's end of the table, the glowing silver portents of the basin shimmering, as all Pensieves do, a rather humble-looking book laying right in front of Dumbledore's seat at the front end of the table next to the Pensieve, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, who was, strangely enough, indulging itself in a bowl of lemon drops (apparently, Dumbledore's love of lemon drops carries on to his pet).

Dumbledore didn't have to wait long, as almost simultaneously, every available member of the Order arrived, using special Portkeys Dumbledore constructed. The members who arrived included Remus Lupin, shabby as always and looking a little unsettled as he always is on the night of the full moon, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody with his magical eye swiveling about in its usual somewhat creepy way, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and last but not least, Rubeus Hagrid, who, as a half-giant, was the biggest man of the assembled party.

They all greeted Albus, and took their seats (Hagrid needed his own special seat obviously). When everyone was seated, Albus cleared his throat to show that he was about to speak, and the room grew silent.

"This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now underway," Albus said.

"I am glad you all could make it on such short notice, for this is a matter of utmost importance. First of all, I would like to discuss the abnormally cold weather. I think we can all agree that this is connected to Voldemort, but I believe there is also another reason. It seems the Dementors of Azkaban have grown restless with their meager positions, as we all knew they would, and are starting to act on their own, or acting for Voldemort. I believe that this weather means that their magic is more active than usual, and that they are breeding even more than before."

Moody was the first to speak, "That ruddy damn Fudge should have known better than to trust those damn soul-suckers when You-Know-Who is up and about. I still think he's empty in the head, Fudge is." He spoke with resentment in his voice at the current Minister of Magic.

"I know Alastor, but there is nothing we can do about Cornelius. He knows of Voldemort's return now, but he seems incapable of acting accordingly. Hopefully he does not endanger lives with his ineptitude." Dumbledore said to the wizened Ex-Auror.

"Also, something I would quickly like to discuss," Dumbledore continued, "is the recent battle within the Department Of Mysteries. As we all know, Voldemort sent his Death Eaters there to retrieve the prophecy that we also know concerns Voldemort and Harry Potter. I have asked Harry, and he has allowed me to reveal to you all the prophecy that I myself heard. Please gather around this," Dumbledore said, moving the large Pensieve to the middle of the table.

Everyone gathered around it, and Dumbledore swirled the silvery contents with his wand. The ghostly shape of Professor Trelawney appeared and recited the prophecy, just as it had when Harry heard it after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

When it was done, all gathered were still staring at the Pensieve.

Arthur broke the silence saying "So what exactly does this mean? Is Harry somehow destined to kill You-Know-Who?" Albus nodded to him

"Yes Arthur, but what we must realize is that Voldemort made the prophecy true when he attacked Harry when he was a baby. If Voldemort never heard the prophecy, or if he had heard the entire prophecy and understood it, he more than likely would never have marked Harry as his equal, as the prophecy so succinctly put it. That scar upon Harry's forehead is proof enough of this."

Tonks was next to speak, "But does this mean that _nobody_ but Harry can kill him? I mean, if You-Know-Who gets hit with a Killing Curse by anybody besides Harry, would it do anything to him?"

Dumbledore puzzled this for literally a second, and then regarded her, "I do not know Nymphadora, nor does anyone else, especially since the only person to ever hit Voldemort with a Killing Curse was technically himself." Dumbledore chuckled lightly at his little joke, while Tonks looked both annoyed and unnerved at Dumbledore using both her first name and Voldemort's name, respectively.

She quickly regained her composure, and spoke again, "But that's just too much responsibility for poor Harry. He doesn't deserve to have that burden on him. For God's sake, he's not even in his final year at Hogwarts! He's had to see that Diggory boy and Sirius die, and its hurt him. Can't anyone else take You-Know-Who on, not even you Albus? You're the only one he's ever feared, and for good reason! Why does Harry have to do it, when there are others that are more equipped than him!"

All the other members, Snape excluded, voiced their agreement. Tonks wouldn't admit it to many, but ever since she met him, Tonks has deeply admired and cared for Harry. She has always been a good judge of character, and as far as she was concerned, there was no soul on earth purer than Harry Potter. Besides, she knows at least a little bit how Harry felt after Sirius' death; Tonks didn't get to know Sirius that well either, and when he died, she felt like she lost a true family member, and a true friend. Nobody has taken Sirius' death well, especially not Sirius' godson, Harry, or Remus, Sirius' fellow Marauder.

Dumbledore looked at Tonks with a mixture of warmth and sadness, "I know, Nymphadora, and I wish he did not have to go through this. But what we must realize is that even if Harry never heard the prophecy, after losing his parents and now his godfather, Harry will want to avenge those he cared for. Harry will go after Voldemort, regardless of the prophecy, and we must do all we can to help him in any way we can."

After letting the other Order members, especially Tonks, take this information in, Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, this time with determination in his voice, "Now if there is nothing more to be said about the Dementors, the weather, the prophecy, or Fudge, then I shall finally get to the point as to why I had to drag you all here tonight, and do not worry Remus, we will finish in time for you to get somewhere safe for your transformation. I wish to inform you all of something I have kept the strictest secret since the attack on James and Lily Potter."

At these words, everyone's eyes bulged (making Moody's eyes look almost the same size) and they all listened closely to Albus' every word.

"As we all know, Harry's parents were killed that night, leaving him with no parents, and _supposedly_ no family." At those final four words, mouths hung wide, hardly believing what Dumbledore was hinting at.

"What do you mean, 'supposedly,' Albus?" Minerva said, her voice quaking.

"What I mean is that James and Lily knew that no matter what, Harry would be in danger, so they wanted to keep him with them, but Harry was not their only child."

If one thought that their eyes were big before, one would think that someone used an Engorgement Charm on the entire Order's eyes, because now, at this startling revelation, all of them were in shock, and nobody was making even a sound, not even sure they were really hearing what the old man was telling them. Albus seemed to not notice this, and continued.

"Relatively few people knew of this second child, and those who did know were given Memory Charms to ensure that nobody would tell Voldemort of the second child. James and Lily allowed me to place the child in hiding, far away from Godric's Hollow, so as to ensure that, in case Voldemort somehow found them, at least one Potter would survive. I kept the child for a time, and then I gave her to a Wizarding family who I trusted very much. However, I lost contact with them after a time. I spent much time searching for her, and at last, only just yesterday, I found where she was. Apparently, the family I gave her to did not want her anymore, and gave her to an orphanage, which saddened me upon learning this. I do not know what happened to the family I entrusted her to, but they are either dead, or simply did not want the girl anymore."

Dumbledore took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "She has been safe this whole time, I just wish she would have stayed with the foster parents I entrusted her to."

After a few moments of utter silence, Remus spoke, "So… J-James and Lily didn't tell anyone? I would have thought at least Sirius and I would have known. You didn't give us a Memory Charm, did you Albus?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and said "The only ones given Memory Charms were those who witnessed the birth, which were the nurses and the doctor in charge. Since you and Sirius were not there at the birth of the two children, of course you would not know."

Snape, possibly the cleverest, as well as the nastiest, of the lot, noticed what Albus said, his emotions unreadable, "What do you mean, the birth of the two? Are you saying that this girl is Potter's…?"

Albus once again chuckled, took another sip of pumpkin juice, and spoke "Yes Severus, this girl is Harry's twin sister."

As if it were custom during meetings, everyone's mouths once again hung wide open and eyes bulged at this news.

Remus looked as if he was just given a cure to lycanthropy, Moody's eyes were so wide they now looked exactly the same size, Tonks and Kingsley both exchanged glances of complete disbelief with each other, Arthur held Molly's shoulder, and Molly held back tears at the news that the boy she cared for so much like a son actually had a family left. Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief the size of a dinner napkin and blew his nose loudly. McGonagall was mixed between annoyance at Albus keeping this secret from her, and joy at the news. Snape did not have the same reaction as everyone else; obviously he was not taking the news of another offspring of his school enemy very well.

Before continuing, Albus took a lemon drop (with a little difficulty, as Fawkes rather enjoyed the candy), and savored it while twirling his long white beard. When he was done with the lemon drop, Dumbledore raised his hand to ensure everyone that he was a bout to speak, and continued.

"The girl is currently at the orphanage, and I wish for some protection for her, just in case. I highly doubt Voldemort knows of her, but one can never be too sure."

Tonks and Kingsley both volunteered to look after her. Dumbledore then grabbed the book in front of him, opened it, and placed it in the middle of the table for all to see.

Inside there were two photos: one was of a family of four, two parents and two baby children, both of them hardly more than a few months old. The father had very unruly, messy hair, and was holding what one would guess as the daughter (since she was dressed in pink). The mother had beautiful red hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and a smile on her face that not even a Dementor could take away. The baby boy in her arms was playing with a strand of her hair. And one could not ignore the fact that both babies looked identical in every conceivable way, including the shining green eyes they no doubt inherited from their mother. The only difference was the boy was wrapped in a blue blanket with Golden Snitches emblazoned on it, while the girl was lying in a pink blanket with Quaffles dotting the design.

The picture next to the Potter family photo, however, had only one person in it, a girl of about 15 years of age, with long black hair, dressed in Hogwarts school robes, and the one thing that stood out was her eyes; they were obviously Lily Potter's eyes. Her hair was James' color, but it obviously wasn't messy like his or Harry's, in fact her hair was straight, smooth, and beautiful, reaching her waist, shining in the sun. The entire Order stared at the picture of Harry's twin sister for quite some time, noticing how she definitely did seem like a female version of The Boy Who Lived, or a younger version of Lily Potter with black hair.

Dumbledore then retrieved the book since everyone there seemed to be staring at the two pictures as if they were Veela. Remus was the first to speak, "So, she goes to Hogwarts? How come you didn't notice her sooner?"

Albus looked at Minerva for only a moment, and then said "Well, since Professor McGonagall is in charge of sending all Hogwarts letters, I would not know where she was. And Minerva would not think to look for her, seeing as how I was the only one who knew of her existence."

Kingsley was the next to interrupt, "What about this foster family she was with? If they gave her to an orphanage, wouldn't they just as likely go to You-Know-Who and tell him about her?" The old man considered this, again for only a second.

"Well Kingsley that is why I believe they were killed or died in another fashion. They were very trustworthy, and I did not foresee them just dumping her in an orphanage. It is likely they died, and that is why she is not with them. If they did betray me, I have no doubt they would have gone to Voldemort, but seeing as how he seems not to know of her, I doubt that is the case. It saddens me to think they are dead, but the alternative is also unthinkable." Albus said, brought down by the thought of the family he gave Harry's twin sister to dead.

Hagrid could he be heard mumbling to himself, and this did not go unnoticed.

"Something wrong there, Hagrid?" Moody said.

Hagrid looked up, obviously a little embarrassed. After a moment, in which everyone was staring at him, Hagrid finally spoke.

"Well, its jus' that I know tha' girl very well. She's in me Care of Magical Creatures class, in the same class as Harry, one o' me bes' students as a matter o' fact. If I'd knew who she was, I would've told Harry in a split second." He said this with a tone of disbelief in his voice, as if he were still trying to accept the fact that he had both Potter twins in one class together and didn't know it.

On the other hand, Albus smiled. "Well Hagrid, if you did know, then that would have defeated my purpose of keeping her a secret. Not that I would think you to betray me, but there are always ways of achieving knowledge from unwilling subjects. That knowledge would have put you and the girl in considerable danger."

Hagrid nodded, still looking like he just saw his dead mother Fridwulfa.

Remus, who had been staying silent most of the time, finally spoke what was on his mind.

"Are you going to tell Harry?"

Everyone suddenly thought this very same question, and Albus took another sip of pumpkin juice before answering.

"I am not sure it would benefit Harry or his sister if either knew that they were related. Remember, Harry is still a very weak Occlumens, and Voldemort would not have much trouble extracting the information from his mind, thus learning of Harry's sister."

Remus went from looking like he was given the cure to lycanthropy to looking like he had the cure taken away from his hands.

"What do you mean, are you saying you're not going to tell him! You have got to be kidding me, if there was ever something Harry _needed_ to know, it would be this!" Remus exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"For God's sake, he's lived his whole life devoid of family, and now we all find out he actually has a living family member, and you won't tell him!"

Lupin looked like he was about to throttle Albus alive, but was calmed down when Hagrid put his large hand on Lupin's shoulder. Hagrid wasn't going to hurt him, but he wanted Lupin to calm down.

Albus waited for Remus to take his seat, then spoke again. "I will tell him, just not at this very second. And if it so happens that Harry discovers his sister without me telling him, then I will be happy to tell him whatever he doesn't figure out by himself."

After a long silence, Albus checked his pocket watch.

"Well, I think that that is all that needs to be said, and Remus needs to be somewhere safe for the full moon, so I call this meeting adjourned. The next meeting will be on July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday. I am not sure yet, but there might be something else for us to discuss, if my contacts in the Department of Mysteries are indeed correct." Everyone looked at Albus, but did not say anything.

Albus said goodbye to all the members of the Order, then one by one, they left Number 12 Grimmauld Place. All in all, except for Snape, everyone had the same thought in their minds; Harry Potter, the boy they all cared about deeply, had, somewhere, something he had wanted from the moment he was robbed of his parents: a family.

A/N: This is, like I said, my first fanfic. I made up every word as I went along, and I had to go back and change and add lines constantly, but I think I did well for a first chapter. Now, we just have to see how things play out. This story is an M, and it will be proven that way next chapter. I plan to have a little intimate encounter and more cursing in the next chapter. Next chapter will show Harry living with the Dursleys, and chances are I will have his birthday next chapter (remember, its mid-July in this chapter, so his birthday is only a few days off). I also think that I'll have another startling discovery next chapter. I would've had it in this chapter, but I am a firm believer in the principle of one revelation per chapter. I also think that either the 3rd or 4th chapter will have the twin sister in it. Trust me; it'll be pretty obvious who she is when she comes. She'll probably be in the 4th chapter, since I want the 2nd chapter to deal with Harry's birthday and getting out of the Dursley's house, and the 3rd one will focus on his remaining summer and his future girlfriend will more than likely be in the 3rd chapter. I'm not saying they'll hook up in the 3rd chapter, nor will Harry's sister be revealed to Harry in the 4th, I'm just saying they'll be introduced in those chapters. I'll give one tiny hint: Harry's girlfriend is a character by J.K. Rowling, not one of mine, and his sister is quite obviously a new character of my design. See, I do think ahead, at least a little. I just can't plan the actual chapter beforehand, it just comes to me in the moment.


	2. Birthday Rescue for Two

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any part of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series, and the only thing I own in this fan fiction is the plotline, and whatever new characters I make up. Please enjoy, and remember: If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Thank you, one and all.

Harry Potter and the Two Dark Scars

Chapter Two: Birthday Rescue for Two

As always, it seems things just do not go well for Harry Potter. First of all, his parents were killed when he was only a baby. Secondly, he has had to live with his celebrity status ever since he knew of the Wizarding world, which has meant being alienated and ostracized by almost everyone he knew. Thirdly, he has never had a normal year at the school he goes to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year he has had to deal with various obstacles; from incompetent teachers to an evil Dark Wizard who has tried to kill him ever since he was one year old. And finally, he has had to see his godfather, Sirius Black, the closest thing to a parent and a brother he has ever had, disappear forever behind a mysterious veil inside the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. He has not been able to get over the image of Sirius falling through the veil, knocked back by a curse from his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since he got back to Number 4 Privet Drive, his relatives have avoided him as much as possible, afraid that even the slightest mistreatment will result in Mad-Eye Moody walking up their doorstep, since Moody, along with Tonks, Lupin, and Arthur Weasley, had threatened to act if Harry was mistreated in any way, shape, or form over the summer. Harry preferred it this way, since it was the best treatment he has ever had at the Dursleys.

"Boy, come down here, breakfast is ready." came the voice of Uncle Vernon.

Harry put away the broomstick he was polishing, his Firebolt, given to him by none other than his deceased godfather, and headed down to the dining room. When he got there, he sat down, and started eating his breakfast (a dry piece of toast, 2 strips of bacon, and a small glass of milk). Of course, things didn't ever stay quiet at Number 4, especially when you're a wizard living with some of the biggest magic haters in Britain.

"So, there have been murders everywhere, including 7 missing up north. Guess we have your freaky kind to thank for that, huh boy?" Vernon said in a sarcastic tone.

Harry didn't respond, instead focusing on finishing his breakfast. But it was what Vernon said afterwards that drew Harry's attention. He flipped through the paper, catching a glimpse of the main article, and then turned to Harry.

"Hey boy, don't some of your freak show friends live at that village, Ottery St. Catchpole? It says there that the entire village was burned down just last night."

Harry immediately dropped his second piece of bacon, and looked, horror-struck, at the article. After reading it up and down, he was sure it was Ottery St. Catchpole in the article. Fear spread through Harry's body. _That's where the Weasleys and the Lovegoods live_ Harry thought, unable to move. Anyone who knew Harry knew that his favorite Wizard family were the Weasleys. Ever since they met, Harry and Ron Weasley have been the best of friends, almost inseparable (except for the first part of the Triwizard Tournament). Also in Ottery St. Catchpole lived Luna Lovegood and her father. Harry only met Luna last year, but he already considered her a good friend, despite (or maybe because of) her strange, somewhat eccentric nature. She was the one who helped Harry put Sirius' death into perspective, and in turn she told him of her mother, who died when she was 9, the reason Luna is one of the few who are able to see Thestrals.

Harry went up to his room, frantically trying to find some parchment so that he could write letters to Ron and Luna, asking if they were okay. Finally he found some parchment, but as soon as he turned to his desk, he saw the strangest thing; Fawkes the phoenix standing in his chair. After getting over the fact that a big red bird was in his room, he went over to the phoenix.

"Hello Fawkes, I didn't expect you here. Did Dumbledore send you here?"

Of course, he already knew the answer after noticing a small letter clamped in Fawkes' beak. The phoenix dropped the letter onto the desk, but did not move from his spot, which didn't bother Harry at all, he rather enjoyed the new company. Harry picked up the letter, and proceeded to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sure Fawkes was able to see this letter to you. I am quite proud of his abilities. Much more useful than an owl, I must say. I did have an owl once, looked just like your owl Hedwig, but she ran away from me quite some time ago. Oh my I must be rambling again, as I seem to do more often than not. Getting to the point, I am sure you are sick of living with your relatives already, so I have some good news. The Advance Guard and I will be picking you up as soon as you finish reading this letter. So, I will end it here so that we can arrive soon._

_Best Wishes_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

As expected, Harry heard a knock on the door as soon as he finished reading the final words. He immediately stuck his head out of the window and, sure enough, there they were. In the front was Dumbledore himself, along with Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks (whose hair was long and dark blue), Kingsley, Remus, and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry was elated to see them all, except for Mundungus Fletcher. Moody easily spotted Harry with his magical eye, although it wasn't hard to see a 16 year-old with messy black hair practically hanging out of his bedroom window.

"You won't want to be doing that Potter, who knows what Dark Wizard could be hiding in the brush, waiting for you to stick your head out like that." Alastor said, not trying to hide the amusement in his voice upon seeing Harry's exuberant expression.

"Relax Mad-Eye, nobody can touch Harry here, he can stick his messy head anywhere he wants. Wotcher Harry, how've you been?" Tonks said with a smile.

Harry smiled back, "Miserable as usual, you?"

Right before Tonks could answer, Fawkes flew past Harry's face, almost whacking his glasses off, and landed next to Dumbledore. After he collected himself, he saw Tonks trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Shut it Tonks," Harry said, trying to sound serious, even though he was fit to laugh as well.

"I hope we can continue this cheerful discussion inside," Dumbledore interjected. "Where are your relatives?"

Before Dumbledore could get an answer, the door busted open, and Uncle Vernon came out brandishing a shotgun.

"WE HAVEN'T MISTREATED THE BOY, GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

Kingsley whipped out his wand, and in a second, Vernon's shotgun turned into a rubber chicken. After Kingsley turned it back into a shotgun, emptied it of all ammunition, and handed it back to Uncle Vernon, he said

"Sorry, old habit."

Vernon was either too mad or too frightened to respond, but either way, the entire Advance Guard welcomed themselves into the house. Harry wasted no time bolting down the stairs to greet them all. As soon as he reached the bottom, he lost his balance and tripped. He looked up to see Tonks smiling at him, holding out her hand.

"Wow Harry, you're almost as big of a klutz as me," she said, helping him up.

"This is coming from someone who once Apparated upside-down and landed on top of Moody, knocking out his eye, and sending it in Cornelius Fudge's Firewhisky." Harry said, smirking at the look on Tonks' face.

"When did Mad-Eye tell you that? I'm going to _kill_ him! As if that incident wasn't embarrassing enough. What he _didn't_ tell you though is that when he was trying to put his eye back in, he forgot to wipe the alcohol off, and it stung the inside of his eye socket so bad he started screaming, and he took his eye out and accidentally threw it down Amelia Bones' blouse. Now _that_ was embarrassing."

Moody came over upon hearing Harry's laughter, and took out his wand. "What's wrong with Potter?"

Tonks smirked at him and said "So, talked to Amelia Bones lately, Mad-Eye?"

Alastor looked at her for a second, then Harry, then blushed a little, "You just **_had_** to tell him didn't you?"

Tonks grinned and looked at him with fake pity, "Well, since you told Harry what happened in the first half of that meeting, I just thought he should know what happened during the rest of that meeting. You started it Moody. Just be glad I didn't tell him what happened when Amelia realized a magic spinning eyeball was in her bra."

As the three of them walked into the living room, Harry's eyes still welling with tears of laughter, he noticed Uncle Vernon trying to load the shotgun, only to have the shotgun spit out any buckshot he put in it. Aunt Petunia was both frightened at the wizards in her house, and disgusted at Tonks' choice of hair color. Dudley was nowhere to be seen, which was quite an achievement, considering his size. As he sat down, Harry also noticed Dumbledore pulling a bag of lemon drops out of his robes and proceeding to indulge himself.

Lupin walked over to Harry, holding out a small box, smiling at the boy. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry took the box, blushing. "I forgot it was my birthday today."

Kingsley looked at him in shock. "You have got to be joking. Who in their right mind forgets their own birthday?"

Tonks was next to speak, "Well, someone who hardly ever has a good birthday, thanks to those pricks he has to call relatives." She said, handing Harry her present, which looked like a jewelry box.

Harry's face turned red once again, and while opening his presents, Dumbledore cleared his throat, then said "Well, we should leave in about 29 minutes and 17 seconds. Before we head to our destination, I should inform Harry that both the Weasleys and Lovegoods are safe and sound."

Harry looked up, ashamed at forgetting about Ron and the others, but relieved to hear the good news. Then something clicked in his head.

"What is our destination, sir?"

Dumbledore finished his lemon drop, then looked at Harry with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "We are going to the Ministry of Magic, into the Department of Mysteries."

Harry's smile faded instantly; he did not ever want to see the place where Sirius died again.

"Why are we going there? I don't really want to be there sir."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy, and popped another lemon drop in his mouth "I will tell you when we get there. It should suffice to say that you will hopefully not regret going there today."

Leaving Harry to think about what he said, Albus looked at his pocket watch. "Tonks, will you and Harry get his things?"

Tonks and Harry got up and headed to his room. "Take me to your chambers, good sir." Tonks said, causing Harry's face to turn a fierce shade of red.

Laughing at his blushing, Tonks opened his door, and as they were gathering his belongings, Tonks looked up at Harry. "Aren't you going to see what I got you?"

Harry remembered her present, still in its box, and took it out of his pocket. When he opened the box, he could not help but stare at the necklace that lay inside it; a gold lion's head with rubies for eyes, and a ruby in it's mouth. He looked at it for awhile, until Tonks came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck; a strange thing for her to do, but not an unwelcome one.

"I hope you like it." She said, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry's face was about as red as the rubies in his new necklace; he has never been held this way by a woman before, and he was still getting used to Tonks being so close to him. Tonks let go of him, walked up in front of him, and before Harry knew what happened, Tonks had him in an embrace, her lips pressed against his. His brain seemed not to be working, but Harry didn't care. They stayed this way for what seemed to be an eternity, but when Tonks broke the kiss, Harry wanted it to last longer. She smiled at him, and they both sat down on his bed.

"Hope you don't mind what I just did. To be honest, I've wanted to do that for a long time. I just decided that it would make a nice birthday present, along with the necklace." Tonks said, stroking his hair.

"The… the necklace was fine enough." Was all Harry could say.

Tonks smiled even more, "So I guess that means you like the necklace. What about the kiss, did you like that too?"

Harry didn't know what to say, and even if he did, it was doubtful he could say it. Tonks put on a face of mock sadness,

"Don't tell me you didn't like it! Maybe we should try again until you do."

Harry's eyes bolted up, and he tried to respond, but Tonks made that impossible as she once again pulled them together, lips pressed to each other. Tonks slid her tongue into his mouth, and Harry slid his tongue into hers. This kiss was more passionate and active than the last one, and when they stopped, it was only because they were both out of breath. As they lied down on the bed, they wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling and enjoying each other's warmth. Tonks started kissing his neck while Harry's hand's started to slide up her shirt. He immediately hesitated, but Tonks moved his hand further up with her hand, signaling her approval. His hand reached her breasts, and as he felt her up, he could feel her hands undoing his pants. He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he didn't care as Tonks' hand reached a very sensitive part of his anatomy. He moaned with pleasure from the feeling of her hand rubbing his sensitive area. Tonks used her feet to slide off Harry's pants completely as he removed her shirt. He moved his mouth over her chest and started kissing her bare breasts, Tonks moaning from the treatment.

She took off her pants, and threw them across the room, and then undid Harry's shirt. Now they were both completely naked, bodies rubbing against each other's, Tonks' hands moving back to Harry's sweet spot, and Harry's hands moving to hers. As they both rubbed each other's sexual organs, they could feel their climaxes coming. They both moved faster, hands working harder and quicker, both of them moaning and kissing various areas of each other's bodies, caught in the moment. Harry was first to climax, the feeling spreading through his body, as he could not contain the immense sensation coursing through him. With the adrenaline of his climax, he moved faster on Tonks, until she too released, having to bite her lip so she wouldn't make too much noise. Harry immediately moved his mouth to hers, both of them moaning in each other's mouth, their passion driving their every action. When they finally wore out, Tonks collapsed on Harry, her head lying on his chest, her hand still slowly massaging his slightly stiff sex organ. Harry stared at the ceiling, his hands preoccupied with Tonks' breasts.

"So, did you like it that time?" Tonks said playfully. Harry could only moan in response, which was good enough for Tonks.

They stayed this way for a while until they heard Moody's voice from downstairs, **_"What the ruddy fucking hell is taking you two so damn long! You've been up there for half an hour! HURRY UP NOW!"_**

Snapping out of their trance, they looked at the clock. Sure enough, they spent 30 minutes in Harry's room. After Tonks used the Cleaning Charm to get rid of the mess they made, they hurried to put their clothes back on, and practically ran down the stairs, carrying Harry's trunk. After they got down, they saw everyone staring at them, their patience wearing thin.

"Sorry, I had to wait for Hedwig, I let her out before you arrived," Harry lied.

They seemed to buy it, although Moody was still grumpy over the wasted time. As they gathered outside the Dursleys' house, Dumbledore checked his watch. "We will be a little late, but not too late."

Tonks and Harry looked at each other, smirks on their faces. Even though they felt guilty for holding up their departure, they didn't consider it a waste of time at all. Harry was still thinking about what he had just done with Tonks up in his room. He didn't know what to think of Tonks' actions. _Does this mean she wants to be in a relationship? She's much older than me though. Well, maybe not MUCH older, but still, I'm only 16, I'm not even of age yet. But still… what we just did was amazing. I never noticed how good-looking she was. And what a body…_ Harry was snapped out of his increasingly sexual line of thought by Tonks grabbing his hand. He looked at her, and saw she was still smirking at him. He didn't know what was going on, but the next moment, he felt like he was being sucked through a tube.

Suddenly, his feet found ground, but didn't stay on ground. Maybe it was because he was Side-Along Apparating with a clumsy witch, or maybe it was because Harry was just plain clumsy himself when it came to magical transportation, but he landed on his back right in the middle of the Atrium, the main hall of the Ministry of Magic, the golden statue fully repaired from the battle just a few months ago. Harry remembered the place from the two times he had been here; the first time was with Mr. Weasley for his court hearing, the second time was when Sirius…

Harry stopped thinking about Sirius when he saw Cornelius Fudge walking towards them, obviously looking disgruntled. As he headed towards Harry and the others, Harry couldn't help but notice the person behind him; Dolores Umbridge, one of the last people he ever wanted to see. Evidently the feeling was mutual, as Umbridge gave Harry a look of utmost loathing, but changed to a sick smile when Fudge turned to her.

"Dolores, please inform the Unspeakables that Dumbledore has arrived."

Umbridge nodded and headed towards the lift at the other end of the hall. When she was gone, Fudge turned around to Dumbledore.

"This better not be a waste of time Albus. I'm very busy right now, what with You-Know-Who being back and all."

Dumbledore did not seem to care how busy Fudge was, as he took another lemon drop out of his bag. Harry, still oblivious to why they were there, looked around. Lupin seemed somewhat nervous, and anxious at the same time. Kingsley was next to Dumbledore talking to Fudge. Moody's regular eye was looking at Fudge, while his magical eye was swiveling around as usual. Tonks, who looked bored, was shifting around, looking for anything of interest. Finally, Umbridge returned, this time with a man in a white lab coat, wearing strange red goggles over his eyes, and a face mask over his mouth. The man approached the Minister, who looked at the man. The strange man nodded for some reason, and at last they started moving. They all got in the lift, and landed on the floor labeled "The Department of Mysteries." Harry recognized the dark corridor from the countless visions he had of this same corridor.

They walked for what seemed hours, when in fact it was only minutes. At last, they reached their destination, and Harry couldn't have been more miserable; it was the same room with the Dark Veil, the veil that Sirius fell through. Cold chills ran through Harry's body, and his legs felt like they would give way any second. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to know what this was all about.

"Why are we in this horrible place sir? I don't want to be here, I want to leave now."

Dumbledore walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You will be glad you were here if things work out the way I hope they do."

Harry's temper started to rise, but Tonks wrapped her arms around him, thus calming him down considerably.

"That doesn't tell me why we're here," he said with conviction.

Dumbledore looked at the veil, and after a moment, looked at Harry. "We believe there might be a way to save Sirius from the Veil."

Those words echoed in the room and in Harry's head. "What? You mean… we c-can save h-him? We can a-actually d-do that?" His voice and body trembling, he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. According to the Unspeakables, there is a legend behind this veil. It is considered a prison for the soul. You see, if the soul has no body, it cannot leave the Veil. However, Sirius still had his body, so we believe he can be brought out. The only thing is we do not know how to get him out."

Dumbledore took a lemon drop before continuing, "We know that one of us has to go inside to rescue him, but how they get back is a mystery. You see, there must be a physical connection between this dimension and the person entering the Veil, or else they will be as lost as Sirius. But there is no magic I can think of that can do that."

Harry, being ignorant of the magical world until he was eleven, came up with an idea no wizard would, mainly since his idea had nothing to do with magic. "What about rope?"

All heads turned to him, and Mundungus Fletcher said "Whas 'e sayin' 'bout rope?"

Harry looked around, then continued, "Just tie a rope around me, and hold on to one end. That way, you can pull me out when I get Sirius."

Dumbledore looked at him with a mix of pride and bewilderment, while Moody took in what Harry said.

"So, you're planning to go in then, Potter?"

Harry looked at him seriously, and nodded. "I am. I want to be the one to rescue him."

Lupin looked at Harry, and then said "If the rope thing works, I solemnly swear I will never say another bad thing about Muggles for as long as I live."

Dumbledore conjured a very long rope, tied it to Harry, and everyone grabbed on to the other end, even Cornelius Fudge.

"Harry, please be careful." Tonks said, tears building up in her eyes.

Harry looked at her with gratitude and compassion, and then looked to the rest of them.

"You know, my present might come in handy in there," Lupin said.

Harry never opened Remus' present, so he took it out. Remus got Harry what seemed to be a rather strange lighter.

"It's a Put-Inner. It works like the opposite of a Put-Outer. Instead of sucking light up, it creates a light that can glow even in the darkest places. It might come in handy." Harry made a mental note to thank him later, but he could not wait. Praying that he wasn't wrong about the rope, he closed his eyes and walked through the Veil.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was… nowhere. There was no explanation for where he was, except "emptiness." Harry could hear the voices of departed spirits everywhere. There was no ground under his feet, there was nothing. He was floating into nothingness. Everywhere, the voices traveled. Once or twice, he thought he felt something brush up against him. He did not want to make noise, completely frightened of this place. After a while, he decided to try his luck.

He took a deep breath, and screamed out "**_SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUS!"_**

There was no response at first, but all of a sudden, Harry felt what could have been hundreds of spirits soaring around him. Turning on the Put-Inner, he saw them; ghosts, or rather spirits, clawing at him, their hands going through him harmlessly. This fact did nothing to calm Harry down.

"_Where is Sirius Black? Is he here? Is he alive?"_

He tried to get away, but he couldn't move while floating in nothingness. All around, he could hear the voices of the dead, not really speaking, just moaning. Then he heard what he had wanted to hear for a long time; a voice cutting through the moaning.

**_"Get away from my godson, you fucking phantoms!"_**

Tears poured from Harry's eyes. The man he thought dead was here. Sirius was here, alive and hopefully well. The Put-Inner's light did not shine very far in the nothingness, but he could see the outline of a body trying to float closer. Harry tried pushing his way as well, and soon enough, Harry was looking into the eyes of his godfather. Both of their eyes watered at the sight of one another.

_"I can't believe it, what are you doing here Harry? You didn't fall through too did you?"_ Sirius said, happier than he's been in a long time.

_"Nope, but I thought this time, instead of coming here thinking I was going to rescue you, this time I'm actually rescuing you,"_ Harry responded jokingly.

_"Leave it to the son of James to crack jokes while surrounded by dead spirits. Not that I don't absolutely love it here, but mind if we get the fuck out of here?"_

Harry laughed, hardly believing his luck, then grabbed Sirius' hand and tugged lightly on the rope, hoping the people on the other side would get the hint.

_"Hold on tight Sirius!"_ Harry said just before he felt the rope pulling him and Sirius. Suddenly, there was an intense burst of light, and Harry passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Hopefully. We don't know the full extent of the effect that place had on him, but you seem to be fine, so we might not have to worry."

"He better wake up soon, I want to thank him personally for saving my ass from that place."

Harry woke up hearing the voices of Sirius and Dumbledore, and sat up taking in his surrounding. He was in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in the master bedroom. He got out of bed, and besides his legs shaking a little, he did indeed seem fine. As soon as he got up, he heard Moody speak.

"It might please you all to hear that Mr. Potter is out of bed right now."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, and Sirius. Harry's godfather wasted no time in wrapping him in a strong embrace. After Sirius let go, Dumbledore spoke.

"It is good you are up and about Harry. At first we were afraid that you had been hurt while in the Veil, but then we realized that since Sirius was okay, you must be as well. You have been out of it for a day. It is August 1st; you have been unconscious for the remainder of your birthday. Hopefully you enjoyed what part of your birthday you were awake to experience."

Harry nodded. After fooling around with a sexy Auror and saving his godfather, Harry had no doubt that it was his best birthday ever. After receiving birthday presents from Dumbledore (a bag of lemon drops), Moody (a pair of glasses that you wore on the back of your head, so that you literally "had eyes in the back of your head"), and Kingsley (a rubber chicken), he was left alone, until Tonks came into his room. She lied down next to him and played with his hair.

"Listen Harry, I really liked what we did yesterday in your room. I hope it was a good birthday present." Harry smiled at her.

"Except for getting Sirius back, it was the best. But I don't know what to do. I mean, do you want to be in a relationship? I'm kind of confused."

Tonks looked at him for a moment, and then kissed him on the lips. "I'm not sure I want a full-time relationship. I'm not saying I only did what I did because it was your birthday. Like I said, I wanted to do that for a long time. But you're just too young for me. It'd be awkward."

Harry was starting to be seriously confused. "So does this mean that was a one-time thing?"

Tonks giggled, and then started moving her hand down his pants. "Hell no. I'd love to do it again. I'm just saying let's stay as friends. Friends who fool around in bed at any given opportunity. Is that okay? I also know that when you get a girlfriend, we'll have to stop, but until then, let's enjoy what we can, shall we?" she said, her hand now rubbing his now stiff sex organ. Harry started moving his hand down her pants, feeling her sensitive spot, then smiled at her. "I don't see why not."

A/N: Now you know why this is an M rated story. Hope it's not too dirty for this site. Like she said at the end, Tonks isn't going to be Harry's girlfriend. Like I said before, Harry's future girlfriend will be in the next chapter. The first few chapters are going to basically be prologues. Don't worry, things will pick up soon, I hope. Let's hope I don't get writer's block. Next chapter will introduce the future Mrs. Potter. It will also show a little bit of the twin sister. Not the twin herself, but in the next chapter, Tonks and Kingsley won't be around much (remember in the first chapter they volunteered to protect her).


	3. Opportunities

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own any part of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series, and the only thing I own in this fan fiction is the plotline, and whatever new characters I make up. Please enjoy, and remember: If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. Thank you, one and all.

A/N: I noticed a lot of people were complaining about the lack of spacing in my first two chapters, so I re-did my story, and hopefully now there aren't any problems. I want to thank the few people who reviewed my story. The first two chapters were basically to start up one of the main points of the story (the twin sister), so now there will be more going on in these chapters. This chapter will introduce Harry's future girlfriend (the whole Tonks thing in the second chapter was kind of random, but trust me, Tonks will play a bigger part in later chapters, I hope). Also, in this chapter, we will check a small glimpse of Harry's twin. I won't spoil anything else, so let's get on with the story shall we?

Harry Potter and the Two Dark Scars

Chapter Three: Opportunities

Things ran by slowly on August 2nd, as Harry was awaiting the arrival of his friends. Dumbledore told him earlier yesterday that the Weasleys, Hermione and the Lovegoods would be arriving. Harry couldn't wait to see them again, and to see their reaction when they saw Sirius alive. He still didn't know the full story behind Ottery St. Catchpole burning down, so he was most anxious to see Ron and Luna. Harry and Sirius were playing Wizard's Chess in the living room, and it seems Sirius is the only person that Harry can beat as badly as Ron beats him. Harry won again, taking his queen and king in the same move. Sirius looked like he was going to kill his knight.

"What the hell is wrong with you, _MOVE_ you useless horse!"

The knight responded by sticking up his rear end. Sirius picked up the knight, chucked it across the room, and looked at Harry, who wasn't even trying to suppress his laughter.

"You would think he would have more class than that, being a knight and all. Showing me his arse, no class whatsoever." Sirius said, both frustrated and amused at the same time.

Harry fell out of his chair doubling over. Sirius walked over and nudged him with his foot. "Very funny. Get up, I swear this time I'm beating you. What the hell, I could always beat James at Wizard's Chess. Of course, Remus would beat me as fast as you do, so maybe James just wasn't good at it. Wouldn't surprise me either. One time he blew up his whole chess set because his pawn was trying to tell him he could have checkmated me, but James didn't listen. When are the others going to get here?"

Harry checked his watch, and it was almost noon. "I dunno. Dumbledore said Tonks and Kingsley went to get them an hour ago. They should be here soon. I wonder what they'll say when they see you."

"I just hope they don't freak ou--"

Before Sirius could finish his sentence, there was a crash, and when Harry looked up he saw Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Sirius dog piled where Sirius was sitting. Kingsley looked over to them. Next to him were the rest of the Weasley family, Percy, Charlie, and Bill excluded, and who must have been Luna's father. Once again, Harry chalked this up to Tonks' clumsiness. As they got up, Luna was the first to notice Sirius, and true to her nature, she did not show any sign of surprise whatsoever.

"Hello, Sirius Black."

Upon hearing this, every head turned to Sirius. Their reactions to seeing Sirius was just about what Harry thought it would be. Hermione shrieked, Ron fell over, and Ginny stood there with her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed with shock. Mr. Lovegood had about the same reaction as his daughter, and all the Weasleys except for Arthur and Molly jumped in surprise and fright. And if that wasn't enough, Dumbledore chose that exact moment to pop in, looking at the scene with a hint of amusement.

"Ahh. I see you have all met Sirius. Forgive me; I seem to have forgotten my pocket watch earlier."

While Dumbledore went searching for his pocket watch, the rest of the group stood rooted to the spot, still looking at Sirius. At this point, it was making him feel quite uncomfortable. Luna walked up to him.

"I don't know if you heard me earlier, but I said hello." She said, as it seems Luna has a thing about being polite.

Sirius looked at her for a moment, then broke into a wide grin, and shook her hand.

"Hello, and who are you"

"My name is Luna Lovegood." She said, obviously not in the least bit nervous around a convicted killer, even if he was innocent.

Harry almost forgot his two best friends were there, but was quickly reminded when Hermione jumped on him and hugged him.

"Harry we missed you so much!"

"Yeah mate, how've you been?"

"Forget how I've been, I heard about Ottery St. Catchpole."

Ron got Hermione off Harry, and then looked at the Lovegoods. "I'm fine, we live outside the village, remember? Luna and her dad weren't so lucky. They live in the village. Or at least they did. Their house was ashes by the time it was all over. Nobody knows how the whole village was burned down in one night."

Harry looked at Luna and Mr. Lovegood. Nobody could tell that this was a family who just lost their house. Mr. Lovegood was talking to Sirius, his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Luna was dreamily staring at the house, obviously interested in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Harry never could figure out how Luna could so easily ignore things around her, first with the constant ridicule and abuse she receives at Hogwarts, then the fact that she lost her mother when she was 9, and now the loss of her home. Harry couldn't help but be impressed by her strong sense of detachment.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry was broken from his train of thought by Mr. Lovegood, who had walked over to greet him. He had short hair, the same shade of blonde as his daughter. He stood tall, but not intimidating. In fact, he seemed very friendly.

"I've heard so much about you from my Luna. I must say, I am glad she found such a good friend. I hear that she is picked on all the time by her fellow students." Mr. Lovegood said, extending his hand.

Harry shook hands with Mr. Lovegood. "My name is Artemus Lovegood. I am the editor for the Quibbler. I should thank you for that beautiful interview you gave my magazine not too long ago, it was our best-selling issue yet."

"No problem and thank you for even publishing the interview, it really helped." Harry could not help but like the man, who seemed like the friendliest guy one could ever meet.

The rest of the day was quite enjoyable; once they got over their shock, everyone greeted Sirius, happy to see him again. Most of the day was spent having fun; Ron, Harry, Sirius and Ginny played 2-on-2 Quidditch; The Marauders versus the Weasleys. Luna was referee. Of course, the Marauders won in a landslide. Of course, it might have been a closer game if Luna had been paying more attention to the game; The Marauders (or at least Sirius) weren't exactly playing fair. Twice, Ron's hands turned to flippers, making him drop the ball. After the game (and after Ron got his hands back), everyone sat down for a dinner that was second only to a Hogwarts feast. Tonks and Kingsley had to excuse themselves in the middle of the meal in order to do business for the Order of the Phoenix. For some odd reason, both of them glanced at Harry before leaving. Harry didn't think too much of it when desert came. All in all, it was a good day, one that marked the beginning of a new life, even though nobody knew it yet.

Tonks and Kingsley arrived at their destination early, as they always did. They walked inside the doors of the orphanage, over to a middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk.

"Greetings, Ms. Freedman." Kingsley said to the woman, to which she looked up and saw the two of them.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt, you're early. As usual, it seems. You must really like coming here for some reason. I don't even see why Dumbledore wants this girl protected."

"Sorry, it's classified." Tonks said, abruptly ending the subject.

"I see. Well, she is outside, as usual. You can go if you like. I will inform Dumbledore of your arrival."

Tonks and Kingsley made their way out to the courtyard. They sat down on one of the many benches, looking over the courtyard; it was a quaint, nice little area, where all the children of the orphanage played. Tonks and Kingsley scanned the area, looking for the person they came here every day for. And they spotted her over by the large white marble fountain in the middle of the courtyard; a beautiful 16 year-old girl with smooth silky jet black hair that went down to her waist, an elegant curved body that would make supermodels jealous, and the most fantastic emerald eyes that one could ever see. However, you couldn't see her eyes today as she was lying down at the base of the fountain, with her head resting on her arms, apparently asleep. It seemed she got very comfortable where she was. She was wearing a small black t-shirt and a green mini skirt (the cold weather had seemingly vanished today). She seemed totally at peace, very unlike her twin brother. Tonks and Kingsley have never spoken to her, but they knew that she always enjoyed sleeping on the fountain, as it was her favorite part of the orphanage.

Tonks and Kingsley watched her until she was woken up by one of the other children. As she went to bed, the two of them made their way to the door. However, they were held up before they reached the door.

"Why do you always come here?"

They turned around and they saw her. None other than Harry's twin sister was standing on the stairs, wearing a white bathrobe. Obviously she just got out of the shower. She looked at both of them, and both of them looked at her. They never thought she noticed, but apparently they were stupid to underestimate the sister of the Boy Who Lived.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or gawk at me like a couple of pedophiles?" Kingsley, who now finally seemed to notice she was wet and wearing nothing but a bathrobe, turned his head away almost immediately. Tonks rolled her eyes, and then turned to the girl.

"We just like to visit here often." She said, hoping she would buy it. Of course, she didn't.

"Okay, but then why do you always go where I am? Do you really think I wouldn't notice that when you come here, you always look around looking for something? And then when your eyes get to me, you seem to have found what you were looking for, then you sit down until I go to bed, then you leave. I've been watching you two for a few days now. Now I want to know why you always come here, apparently watching me." She said, determination in her voice, watching Tonks and Kingsley closely.

When neither Tonks nor Kingsley answered, she took matters into her own hands. She reached down into her bathrobes and pulled out a wand. She pointed it at Tonks, who reached for her wand, but decided against it.

"Oh come on, why not get your wand? I saw you going for it. I already know you two are magic. You don't need to hide it."

Tonks and Kingsley both knew now that they were dealing with a very clever witch. Tonks decided to take out her wand, but point the handle at the girl, which was a sign of peace. She got the hint, and put her wand back in her bathrobe.

"You still haven't told me why you're here. What, am I under some protection program that I don't even know about?" the girl said.

"Well… actually, that is kind of what we're doing." Kingsley said.

"Why?"

"Well… things just aren't safe anymore, what with You-Know-Who back and all. You see, we're Aurors, and we were assigned to guard this orphanage, especially you, as you're the only witch here." Tonks said, hoping the girl wouldn't think she was lying, even though Tonks was actually telling the truth, in a way.

The girl looked at Tonks strangely. "I didn't know anyone in the Wizarding world would care about a small Muggle orphanage. I also would have thought an Auror would be able to say You-Know-Who's name. Don't get me wrong, I think Voldemort sounds like the most retarded name ever, but that doesn't mean you can't say it." Tonks and Kingsley both flinched at Voldemort's name, while the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sweet fucking Christ, what has this world come to? Seriously, it's not illegal to say a name, no matter how retarded that name sounds." Tonks didn't try to suppress her smile; this was definitely a Potter she was looking at right now. Tonks nudged Kingsley, and then walked towards the door.

Before walking out of the door, Tonks turned to the girl. "Don't worry. you're not in too much danger. I can tell that even if something comes along, you'll be able to deal with it. It's in your blood, kid."

Tonks and Kingsley both left, leaving the girl staring, wondering what Tonks meant by that.

Harry, the Weasleys (minus Fred and George, who had to leave early to open their joke shop), Hermione, Ginny, the Lovegoods, Sirius, and Remus were in Diagon Alley getting everyone's school supplies. As they passed through the various shops, all they heard was people talking about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Some people glanced at Sirius. The day Harry rescued him from the Veil, Cornelius Fudge acquitted him of the charges against him. Still, it will take a while for people to forget that he was charged with murdering 12 people, even if he was actually innocent the whole time. Thankfully, nobody bothered them, as they were too caught up in their own business. As they made their way out of Flourish and Blotts with their new school books, Harry glanced over at Quality Quidditch Supplies. His love for Quidditch could never be suppressed.

"Let's go into Quality Quidditch Supplies for a bit, if it's not too much trouble." Harry said to the group.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley rolled their eyes, but everyone else, even the Lovegoods, agreed that they wanted to go. As they walked in, they saw a magnificent array of different Quidditch apparel; broomsticks, robes, different gadgets one could attach to their broom, and assorted materials. The store seemed somewhat emptier than what Harry usually sees it. Harry wandered around, looking at the gadgets on the shelves, lost in thought, when he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either."

Harry looked up, and saw the face of the person he bumped into.

"Harry?"

"Cho?"

They both stared at each other for a while. Harry still remembered how badly their relationship ended last year. So did Cho Chang apparently, as she did not look as if she was glad she bumped into her ex-boyfriend. After a minute of silence, Harry finally gathered up all his courage and looked at Cho.

"Look, there's something I want to say to you, Cho. I'm sorry about our… rather atrocious attempt at a relationship."

Surprisingly, Cho smiled. "That's a very nice way to put it Harry. I was going for disastrous catastrophe of a relationship, but 'atrocious attempt at a relationship' works too." Harry also smiled.

"I'm glad you're at least talking to me. I really wish things didn't go so badly for us, and it was really uncomfortable last year when we weren't even looking at each other. I really didn't want to spend this year avoiding you, so hopefully we can at least be friends," Harry said.

Cho looked like she was going to cry, and before Harry could do anything, she threw herself onto him, holding herself close to him and quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Harry held her in his arms, feeling sorry that Cho was still going through difficult times. He couldn't help but notice how warm she was, and little did he know, she was thinking the same thing. After a while, Cho raised her head, looking up at Harry, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I just couldn't help myself. I was just thinking about last year, a-and I just--"

Harry interrupted her. "It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I got mad at you for crying too."

After what seemed like an eternity, Cho finally let go of Harry, straightened her hair, and wiped off the remaining tears from her face.

"I just didn't think you would forgive me. I'm glad I was wrong, I really am Harry."

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ are you _still_ whining, Chang?"

Harry and Cho looked over and there was Michael Corner. "Get away from me you sick fuck." Cho said with a mean glare in her eyes.

Corner didn't move from his spot. "I came here to buy some stuff, so I can stand right here for as long as I want."

"No you can't."

Corner looked behind him to see Remus and Sirius both staring down at him. He turned around to see Harry with his wand pointed at his throat.

"Okay fine, I give up. Not like I wanted to hang around a werewolf, a murderer, a crybaby, and a psycho anyway."

As soon as Michael was out of eyesight, Harry looked over at Cho, who looked considerably more stressed than before.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well with him? At least I'm not the only guy who fucked up with you." Harry said, hoping his last line would relax her. Luckily, it did, as Cho smiled and looked at him.

"Well, I think he fucked up more than you did. At least we're still talking now. I'm never going to forgive him."

"What'd he do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Cho sighed, looked at her watch, and then said, "Well, I have to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe we can talk about it there."

So, after explaining the situation to everyone (and thanking Sirius and Remus for their intervention), he walked with Cho out of Diagon Alley, and into the Leaky Cauldron. As they sat down, Cho looked at her watch again.

"Well, I have about ten minutes before my dad gets here, so I guess I can let you know what happened after we broke up. Well, after you and I broke up, Michael was basically my rebound guy. I can honestly say I never enjoyed being around him at all, and the only reason I went out with him is because I was so sad after you and I broke up, and I was looking for literally anyone to take my mind off you. Anyway, during the summer, he revealed that his intentions were to fuck me someplace uncomfortable."

"Like the back of a Volkswagen?" Harry said.

Cho giggled. "No, someplace where girls dread to be fucked. His intentions were to penetrate me in the most notorious of body cavities. I refused to have sex with him in any fashion, and I dumped him after throwing a drink in his face. I later found out he drugged the drink I had, so when I splashed it in his face, he got drugged. He went to his house totally fucked up. He got into serious trouble, and I still want to kill him. That's basically it."

Harry looked at her for a second, waiting to see if she was going to cry, but thankfully Cho didn't see Michael Corner as a good enough reason to shed tears.

Cho looked at her watch, and got up. "I'm so sorry Harry, but I have to get going. My dad is probably waiting. It was… it was good to see you again."

Harry got up and hugged her. "It was good to see you too Cho. I hope I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts."

"Me too. Bye Harry."

"Bye Cho."

As Cho walked into Muggle London, Harry stared at the spot where she was. He couldn't help but feel an all-too familiar feeling in his gut when he thought of Cho for the rest of that day.

A/N: I know, one or two of those lines of dialogue were stolen from Mallrats, but I'm a big View Askew fan, and I loved the dialogue there. Now we know who Harry's going to hook up with. I just hated how J.K. Rowling made Harry obsessed with Cho in the 3rd and 4th books, only to have it just cut off in the 5th. I hope you liked the little scene with Tonks, Kingsley, and Harry's twin. Don't worry, she will finally meet Harry in the next chapter. And a little spoiler: Cho and Harry will hook up next chapter too. I'll end this now so that I can start working on the Fourth Chapter: Cornered.


End file.
